


Take A Caulk

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Rhett, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Job, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine
Summary: "You love me," Link began, releasing his hold on the other man's shirt and running his hands down his warm chest. After leaning in to press his lips against Rhett's ear, he delivered the line that Rhett had been waiting for, "But you aren't personally interested in taking a cock?"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Take A Caulk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMORE #1598. Yes, that was a long time ago.

The sound of Rhett’s footsteps on the concrete floor of the studio rang in his head as he made his way to their shared office. His hands were clammy, mind racing as he walked down the hallway toward his inevitable doom. If he kept walking straight, he could have walked right out of the studio and into the parking lot. He could have left and talked to Link again the next day after he cooled down. 

Rhett didn’t want a calm version of Link, though. He wanted the Link with a disapproving look on his face, the Link who glared at him from across the GMM set. He wanted everything he deserved after what he had said. 

When the exit was close enough to taste, he turned left instead and paused in front of their office. His hand hovered above the doorknob as he took the last steady breath he would likely take for a while. With a firm grip on the cold knob, he turned his hand and pushed the door open. 

Rhett was welcomed into the spacious room by the familiar smell of their tobacco-scented candle. The small detail made him even more anxious as he struggled to turn the lock with his sweaty hand. The click of the lock confirmed the reality of what Rhett had gotten himself into, and it was followed by several seconds of silence. 

A car horn honked in the street in front of the studio. The afternoon sunlight painted the baby blue wall with a reassuring yellow glow, and Rhett made his way to the loft stairs, kicking off his shoes before beginning his ascent. 

The string of hanging lights lining the ceiling dimly illuminated their private space, making everything seem more dramatic. The same soft lighting that often comforted Rhett sent a rush of adrenaline to his chest. He found Link exactly where he knew he would be, relaxed in his beloved recliner, facing the vine-covered railing. Still and striking. He knew that Link had heard him enter, knew he had listened to him climb the ladder. 

Still, Link waited for Rhett to make his presence known. 

“Link?” Rhett asked, sounding impossibly fragile. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Link stood and turned to look at the towering man standing at the opposite end of the intimately small space. 

“Hey,” Link said, scanning the entirety of Rhett’s body. “You look good. Changed your shirt.” 

“You like this one,” Rhett responded, tugging on the bottom of his gray and yellow plaid button-up. 

“Mmm,” Link hummed, shortening the distance between them. “I do.” 

Rhett stood still, a sturdy spruce tree in a dense forest, and admired every detail of Link’s face. 

Link reached up and ran his right hand along Rhett’s collar, all the way down to the row of buttons on his chest. Every movement was agonizingly slow. 

“I think you should sit down,” Link said as he stepped away and let his hand fall to his side. Rhett obeyed instantly. 

“Which one?” Rhett asked, standing between both recliners, scared to make the wrong decision. 

“Probably the bigger one, you dork,” Link teased. 

Rhett smiled warmly, feeling some of the tension leave his shoulders, and took a seat where he was told. Once again, the room was silent. 

He couldn’t see Link, but he could feel him. The sensation of him approaching the chair made Rhett shiver, and two things got tighter: his grip on the leather armrests and his jeans. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhett mumbled. He knew what was coming and hoped that a premature apology would soften Link. 

“Excuse me?” 

Rhett’s face was suddenly hot. So much for that. 

“Rhett, we both know you didn’t have to come up here,” Link said as he finally stepped into Rhett’s view. “Don’t act like this is a punishment. You wanted this." 

It was blindingly true. 

“Sorry,” Rhett said to his own knees. 

Link ignored the repeated apology and climbed onto Rhett’s lap as if he belonged there. As far as they were both concerned, he did. Link was still wearing the white short-sleeve button-up that he filmed the episode in, adorned with tiny embroidered mermaids, but his jeans were replaced with a pair of black joggers that hugged his ankles. His feet were bare, and his hair had lost its perfectly styled shape. Rhett wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but he was sure he already knew. 

The first grind of Link's hips always took Rhett's breath away, and this time was no exception. His hands stayed where they were, in fists against the smooth leather, unsure whether or not Link would allow him to make a move. All he could do was breathe irregularly as every rhythmic roll sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. 

Link's hands traveled to Rhett's face, cupping his beard with shaky hands and kissing him with enough force to press his dirty blond curls into the headrest. Link's lips didn’t leave Rhett's mouth, but his hands began their familiar journey across the expanse of Rhett's body, like a wise cowboy roaming his favorite desert in the moonlight. Sliding down his neck, dancing across his shoulders, gripping his biceps. Link's hips rolled with more purpose as he grabbed two fistfuls of yellow and gray material, bit Rhett's bottom lip through a deep exhale, and pulled away to find his best friend's eyes. 

The woodsy green reminded Link of the trees that surrounded his childhood home, the same trees they used to peel bark from when they ran out of games to play before dinner. Link smiled warmly, and Rhett could see the trust in his eyes. 

"I love you," Link whispered. 

Rhett knew it was a trap, and he gladly walked into it. "I love you, too,” he replied truthfully, a curious fox ignoring the glint of sharp silver teeth hiding beneath a pile of leaves. 

"Is that so?" 

Rhett nodded. "Yes." 

"You love me," Link began, releasing his hold on the other man's shirt and running his hands down his warm chest. After leaning in to press his lips against Rhett's ear, he delivered the line that Rhett had been waiting for, "But you aren't personally interested in taking a cock?" 

Rhett’s heartbeat quickened. "That's not what I said." 

"No, you said caulk, but you meant cock." Link's tone slapped Rhett in the face, and he loved the sting. 

"It didn't mean anything, man. It was a joke.” Rhett’s voice shook as if he were lying. 

"A joke that made me feel like you don't want me.” 

Rhett's throat tightened and suddenly the only thing that mattered to him was letting Link know how wrong he was. He wanted Link more than he wanted to see the Seven Wonders of the World, more than he wanted to live a long life, more than he wanted to breathe. 

Before he could tell him any of this, Link was moving again.

"I'm gonna make you regret saying that. Gonna fuck you real nice." It sounded like a promise, and Rhett prayed that it was. 

"Please." 

"Yeah?" Link pressed their lengths together, separated by mere layers of fabric. "You already beggin'?" 

Yes, Rhett was already begging. Rhett was already hard. Rhett was unable to keep his hips still any longer. 

"I want you so bad," he emphasized his words with a thrust. "Need you." 

Rhett made this part look easy, but nothing about love was easy. The pleading in his eyes hid the uncertainty, and the growl in his voice hid the unsteadiness. He whimpered because he knew it drove Link wild. 

Precisely as he had hoped, the sound sent Link's hand to the front of Rhett’s pants, and he groaned when he found what he was looking for. 

"Mmm, that's good, Rhett." Link firmly gripped the hardness. "Too bad you won't be usin’ it." 

Frustrated, Rhett lifted his hips in search of more friction, but he couldn’t do much with Link straddling him, so he played with fire instead. 

"You said you're gonna fuck me, but you're the one on my lap." Rhett moved his hands to Link's waist and held on for dear life. "Even when you wanna be in charge, you still can't stay off my dick." 

"Rhett..." Link whined, grinding. He moved for a few more moments, clearly enjoying the feeling of Rhett's body beneath his own. Rhett dug his fingers into Link's waist and rocked against him with increasing pressure, eyes locked on the spot where their groins were making contact. The rhythm was hypnotic. 

Rhett growled at the view, and Link stopped rolling his hips. "No." 

That was it. He pushed the envelope as far as Link would allow, and now he was simply along for the ride. Link kissed him, gently this time, and slid off of Rhett's heated lap. 

Link sank to his knees between Rhett’s legs. In addition to salty waves and mountainous trails, it was one of his favorite places to be. 

His experienced hands ran up Rhett's shins, over his knees, and across his thighs. Link squeezed hard, and the tremor that traveled through Rhett's body made the smaller man giggle. 

"You're so jumpy," he teased. 

"You're so sexy," Rhett shot back without skipping a beat, lust making him sound drunk. 

Link scoffed as if it was a joke, and his fingers expertly unbuttoned Rhett's pants. "Lemme get these off." 

Rhett lifted himself out of the seat and gave Link enough room to slide the thick fabric down his legs, the same legs that used to brace themselves against unforgiving currents as he helped Link battle the rapids near their island in the Cape Fear River. 

They battled more laborious things now, like owning a company and raising children, but they still battled them together. 

Rhett's ankle socks slipped off with his pants in one elegant motion, a move Link had perfected over recent months. The cool air that hit the bottom half of his body made him hum, and he moved to palm his cock through the thin fabric of his briefs as Link tossed the pants onto the adjacent recliner. 

Link redirected his attention back to the man in front of him, watching as he timidly touched himself, head thrown back and eyes closed. Rhett looked stunning, and for a moment, Link didn’t want to interrupt him. 

But only for a moment. 

"Cut that out." Link's command startled him, but the hand around his wrist is what made him comply. "Let me." 

Rhett relaxed his hand and released himself, allowing Link to move his arm to the side. The warmth was lost for no longer than a few seconds before Link was taking over for him, fitting his hand around Rhett's bulge and squeezing. 

The first touch always felt like their first time, and Rhett moaned at the ceiling above him as if it was listening. 

"Quiet, baby," Link moved his left thumb in a soothing circle against Rhett's outer thigh while his other thumb traced the outline of Rhett's aching hardness. 

"Please touch me," Rhett whispered. 

"I am," Link said. His accent was thick. 

Rhett moaned louder, overcome with frustration. Link abandoned his composure, dipping his hand beneath the elastic waistband and pulling Rhett's cock out of its confines as if he had been doing it since the first time he desired to many years ago. 

The first slow stroke made Rhett shiver, and the second motivated him to open his eyes. The sight of Link admiring the movement of his own hand along the solid length was overwhelming, and he had to look away to catch his breath. 

"Does this feel good?" Link asked after minutes of agonizing silence. 

Link's voice seemed to come from a distant universe, but Rhett was miraculously able to reply, "Yes." 

"Yeah?" Link twisted his hand on every upward stroke. 

"Fuck, yes. _Link_." Rhett said his name like it was his favorite word, because he knew what was coming next. 

"Stay there," Link commanded as he stood up with a grunt that showed his age. "Don't touch." 

As always, Rhett listened. His fingers gripped the leather seat beneath him as he sat exactly how Link told him to, exposed and untouched. The only thing keeping him grounded was the racket Link was making in the corner of the loft while he sorted through the mess on the table that never seemed to be organized. 

When Link returned, he was holding a familiar square wrapper and the new bottle of lube they ordered the week before when they decided to splurge and try the more expensive brand. 

"Using one of those today?" Rhett asked, slightly disappointed. 

"Man, I don’t have time to wait for you to clean yourself up. It ain’t even noon yet,” Link answered with a sweet smile. “I don’t like you _that_ much.” 

"Fine," Rhett relented, taking in the sight of the man towering over him. The rousing feeling in his chest was the same feeling that washed over him when he stood beside the ocean. Both were given far too much power and beauty by nature. “Can I take care of you first?" 

"Rhett, that's not what this is about right now." 

"Okay," Rhett replied with a voice so gentle it brought Link to his knees again before Rhett could blink. 

Link was born to do this, really, and Rhett would never forgive himself for the years in which he missed out on Link’s mouth. Learning Rhett’s weaknesses required a lot of time and persistence, but Link had discovered all of them by now. 

He began gently, slowly, gripping the base with his left hand, the hand he swore wasn’t his dominant hand. Rhett acknowledged the small detail and decided to leave it alone, smiling fondly instead of teasing him. 

Link stroked Rhett once. “Hard,” he said, declaring the obvious. 

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed. 

“You’re gonna have to hold off for a while, so try to calm down.” 

As if Link’s request didn’t already seem impossible, he followed it up with a quick dip of his head, firmly licking along the underside of the shaft, and finished with a confident flick of his tongue at the shiny tip. Link held eye contact with Rhett as he flattened his tongue again and attacked the length with the same move, slower this time. 

“Ahh,” Rhett whined. “Too slow.” 

Never one to ignore constructive criticism, Link welcomed Rhett’s entire length into his mouth and down his throat. 

Rhett grabbed Link’s hair in shock. 

“Let go,” Link sputtered around Rhett’s dick. When his grip only tightened, Link pulled away. “I was goin’ slow for a reason.” 

Then, Link was swallowing him again, deeper than Rhett was capable of when their roles were reversed, and it quickly became too much. 

“Please,” Rhett pleaded, trying to shift his hips away. “Please, I’ll come.” 

Link licked around the head once more before he pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking firmly. “Not unless it’s on my cock.” 

Rhett blushed all the way down to his chest at the boldness of the command. He closed his eyes. “Okay, then do it.” 

Link smiled. Rhett couldn’t see it, but the evidence was woven into his voice. “Do what?” 

When he didn’t answer, Link went back to work, absentmindedly stroking the base while focusing on the upper half of Rhett’s weighty member, pressing his tongue against the underside of the head. Quick, back-and-forth motions, the ones that made Rhett’s stomach muscles flex. Link felt Rhett’s thighs tighten, and a stream of precum ran over his tongue. 

Link knew he was close, so he pulled away again. 

“No. No, no, no.” Rhett’s eyes were still closed. “I need to, please.” 

“You keep sayin’ please, but you won’t tell me what you’re askin’ for,” Link said, palming his own erection through the relaxed fabric. 

“Let me come,” Rhett squeaked. 

“I said, _not unless it’s from me_ ,” Link gritted, trudging through his own perpetuating desperation. 

Rhett thrust into the air, into nothing, mumbling sweet sins under his breath. 

“What was that?” Link asked gently, running his fingers through the soft hair on Rhett’s thighs. 

Rhett wriggled, making faint noises of frustration. Finally, he gave Link what he wanted: quietly at first, almost a whisper, “Fuck me,” and louder the second time, “ _Fuck me_.” 

Link heard him both times, but he needed Rhett to beg. There was a point to be made. 

“That sounds like a command,” Link told him. 

“Please!” Rhett grabbed both of Link’s hands and squeezed. “Please fuck me. Please.” 

Link smiled. “Rhett, you know how much I love you, and I would never do somethin’ you didn’t want me to do.” 

“I want,” Rhett stammered through a heavy exhale. “I want it.” 

“No, you said you didn’t want cock.” Link was about to drive himself crazy, but every second of denial was necessary. 

“I want cock, yours. I want you, please.” 

“Are you sure, baby?” 

“Yes, yes. Yes, please.” Rhett was seconds away from grabbing his own length and getting himself off, despite the consequences, when he felt Link’s hands stir. 

Link tugged on the elastic band of Rhett’s underwear, silently asking him to lift himself up, and gently inched the soft fabric down. The garment got caught around Rhett’s right foot, and both men laughed. 

They were put on the earth to laugh together, and Rhett’s underwear joined his pants on the other recliner, the same way Link decided to join Rhett on his journey through life the moment they shared their first laugh attack. 

Link’s fingers moved to unbutton Rhett’s shirt, beginning at the top and treasuring every inch of warm skin on the way down, every untamed chest hair, every fine detail that made Rhett who he was: one of the few people in Link’s life who had enough of him to break his heart. 

Link shrugged the shirt off of Rhett’s shoulders and tossed it to the side without looking, too fixated on Rhett’s arms to care where it landed. 

“You gonna take your clothes off?” Rhett asked, hushed and hopeful. 

“No,” Link said as he grabbed Rhett’s hips and slid him closer to the edge of the seat. “Not this time.” 

Rhett didn’t answer; he understood. In a way, it excited him even more. 

“Relax for me, okay?” Link coaxed a low noise out of Rhett as he caressed his torso with his left hand and reached for the bottle of lube with his right. He was on a mission, sure, but Rhett’s comfort always came first. 

With slippery fingers and tender touches, Link slowly worked his way into his partner. The preparation was always one of his favorite parts of the whole process. 

Despite Link’s enthusiasm, Rhett still felt insecure about the reality of what Link was doing and where his fingers were. It made Rhett squirm and blush. 

Maybe that was exactly why Link enjoyed it as much as he did. He loved to watch Rhett lose focus on everything except for what he was doing to him. 

Since their first time together, months after they were given permission, Link had wanted nothing more than to consistently show Rhett how badly he had always wanted him. 

And he sure as hell was showing him now. 

“Ahh, okay.” Rhett broke the silence after a few minutes, which was typically as long as he could go without telling Link to get on with it. 

“This good?” Link asked. 

“Mhm, do two,” he answered, and Link pulled out gingerly. “Please?” 

Link pressed his middle and index finger together and moved his left hand from where it was resting in his own lap to grab Rhett’s upper thigh. “Thanks for askin’ so nicely,” he said as he dipped both fingers inside without much resistance. 

Link was struggling to maintain a fast pace. Over time, he learned that Rhett was a sensual partner, always wanting to draw things out. Prolonged foreplay, formulated playlists, gentle touches, and deep kisses. 

On this particular day, there were no playlists, no promises being whispered into hungry ears. Just the sound of Link’s fingers thrusting into Rhett, and Rhett’s pleasureful gasps composing their own original songs. It was different, but it was good. 

“So good,” Rhett confirmed, moving his hips to fuck himself on Link’s digits. 

“You better tell me if you’re close,” Link warned. 

It wasn’t easy to come untouched, but it had happened to them twice already. 

The first time was when Link fingered Rhett for the first time. Desperate and dripping with repressed feelings, Rhett’s breath was taken away by the intensity. It shocked both of them, and Link rode that high for several days. 

The second was when Link had been edging Rhett for over thirty minutes in a hotel room booked by desire. Rhett apologized as his body convulsed, but Link didn’t need to hear his apology. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

It was about to happen a third time, but Link spoke up again. “Rhett, do you hear me?” 

Rhett snapped out of a daze, clenching around Link’s fingers in a sudden panic. “Stop. Stop.” 

Link froze, taking a moment to readjust himself in his pants. He whimpered quietly, knowing that Rhett was too focused on coming back from the edge to hear how desperate he was to touch himself. 

He looked at Rhett’s cock for a distraction from his own aching need, but it only worsened his situation. Rhett was hard and leaking; glistening strands of precum stretched from the sensitive head to his belly every time his erection jumped, demanding attention. 

Link groaned. 

“Yeah, Link,” Rhett said breathily. Link looked up, and their eyes met before he continued, “I need you. I’m ready, please.” 

“Please what?” Link persisted with his last ounce of strength. 

Rhett blushed furiously, never seeming to get better at this part, but loving the way it lit Link’s fire. “Your cock, let me take it.” 

Link was completely still on the outside while his heart hammered away at his ribs. He waited. 

“Please,” Rhett finished, and Link moved instantly. 

“Hold still,” Link told him as he gently pulled his fingers out. Rhett sighed at the emptiness and watched Link intently, cherishing every movement. 

Link lifted his shirt with his lube-slicked hand and pulled his pants down with the other. The stretchy material cooperated without much resistance, and he pushed them down to his thighs. Rhett hummed at the sight of Link’s member springing from the waistband. He was so hard, it slapped against his stomach on the first bounce. 

Rhett wasn’t surprised to find that Link hadn’t bothered to wear underwear. 

Link finally wrapped his left hand around himself and tilted his head back to release a blissful sigh as he began to stroke himself. The sight had Rhett reaching out to grab Link’s forearm, desperate to pull him closer. 

“Come ‘ere,” Rhett whispered. 

Link stood up suddenly, never letting go of his length. Rhett was being compliant in a way that made Link want to abandon the plan, work his own fingers into himself, and ask Rhett to bend him over the chair instead. Although Link was almost always in charge, he was also almost always the one being fucked. It was one of the many exhilarating things he lived for. 

After a while, Link realized that he was whimpering, thrusting into his precum-coated fist. He reached down and slapped the top of Rhett’s thigh. 

“Up,” he said. “Turn around.” 

Link chose that position because it was Rhett’s least favorite. Since Rhett didn’t bottom as often, he hadn’t quite gotten used to the nerve-racking fact that Link was able to watch everything. 

Link loved the position for the same reason that Rhett hated it. With Rhett on his knees, holding onto the back of the chair, back arched and face pressed into the headrest, Link could admire every inch of his partner. Everything that made him dizzy with admiration and appreciation. 

As always, he made sure to let Rhett know. 

“Wish you could see yourself,” Link began, running both of his hands along Rhett’s body. His delicate fingers traced the freckles on Rhett’s strong shoulders, remembering beach trips and basketball practices when he could only admire them from a distance. “You’re unbelievable.” 

The praise helped Rhett. It made him feel more secure, and he smiled into the leather. 

Link’s hands explored Rhett’s back, pushing into the tight muscles as they went, all the way down to the curve of his ass where he delivered a firm smack to Rhett’s right cheek. They both winced at the same time, and Link almost laughed. He rubbed the smooth skin that was beginning to turn pink and leaned over to grab the condom, something they never thought they would need to purchase again after their vasectomies. Thankfully, they were wrong. A lot had changed since then. 

Link opened the wrapper and rolled the rubber onto himself before picking up the bottle of lube. Having made the same mistake many times, he remembered to slide his glasses off _before_ opening the bottle, not after. He set the tortoiseshell frames on the glass surface of their infamous horse table, popped the lid open, and poured a generous amount into his palm. After setting the bottle back down, he tilted his hand forward slightly and allowed some to run down his fingers. 

Link looked up and studied the curls on the back of Rhett’s head. He was a statue carved out of the most beautiful marble Link had ever seen. Sturdy and stoic, his mere existence accentuated Link’s admiration for him, and it was overwhelming. 

With his left hand on Rhett’s hip, he asked, “You alright?” 

“Mmhm.” There was a brief pause before, “Are you? You seem nervous.” 

Link couldn’t see Rhett’s face to catch him beaming at his own taunt. 

“Alright, smart ass.” Link emphasized his words with another smack, more confident than the first. He held onto Rhett’s hip again and brought his other hand down between them, not needing to look in order to find his target. He was much more interested in watching Rhett’s back expand as he took a wavering breath. 

Rhett was already prepared, but Link wanted him to ask again. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much, and as soon as Link had two fingers inside, Rhett was squirming and pushing back, wanting so much more. 

“Link, fuck you,” Rhett hissed. “Fuck me.” 

Link twisted his fingers, searching for the spot that always made Rhett crumble. “What do you want, Rhett? You can’t have both.” 

“Damn it. _Me_ ,” Rhett sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “Me. Me. Me.” 

Right on cue, Link found the spot, and Rhett cried out. It echoed off of the high ceiling like a hymn being sung by a choir in an old cathedral. 

Link’s hand moved to Rhett’s hair and pulled back sharply. “Shut up!” 

“Sorry,” Rhett barely squeaked as Link withdrew his fingers with less care than usual and released Rhett’s hair in order to grasp his throat. 

Link grabbed his cock with his slick hand, coating himself with a few quick strokes, and looked down to line himself up. The torturous foreplay seemed like an awful idea the moment Link pushed the head of his dick past Rhett’s clenching muscles. This was not going to last long. 

“Relax, Rhett. Shit,” Link breathed, always shocked by how tight it felt, almost too tight. He moved his hand from Rhett’s throat to the base of his spine. 

“Tryin’ to,” Rhett groaned. “Oh gosh.” 

“Am I hurting you?” Link asked, inching his hips forward. 

“No.” 

“You lyin’ to me?” 

“No.” Rhett was too focused on being good for Link to say anything else. 

Link trusted him and steadily pushed himself about two inches deeper. He waited. 

Rhett let his head fall forward. Breathing hot air against his chest, he caught a glimpse of his own throbbing cock hanging between his legs. He didn’t typically stay completely hard while being fucked, not unless he had a hand or two wrapped around himself. The sight sent a rush of adrenaline through his entire body, and he pushed himself back until Link was buried to the hilt. 

Link made a sound that he was experiencing too much pleasure to be embarrassed about, and just like that, Rhett was able to say a new word. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,” he repeated, rambling into the air that still smelled like memories of running through tobacco fields. 

Link pulled out almost all the way before pushing in again slowly, appreciating every sensation, every noise that was coming out of Rhett. “Yeah,” Link groaned. “Look at that.” 

Rhett couldn’t look, but he felt everything. He swore he could even feel Link watching him. His own eyes had closed tightly enough to give himself a headache, and he moaned with every thrust because he knew it made Link feel good. 

Not that Link wasn’t already feeling good. In fact, he was feeling too good. His hands caressed Rhett’s back again. Up and down, up and down. Anything to keep his mind off of the animalistic urge to finish as soon as possible. 

Still, he was struggling to hang on. He didn’t know how Rhett was able to do this so often. 

“Rhett...” Link exhaled, holding onto Rhett’s hips and moving faster, his fingers digging into the taller man’s hip bones. He kept moving and focused on counting. Seconds had never felt longer. 

Rhett discovered Link’s terrible self-control the first time he let him top, and if he were to guess, Link had already been fucking him for almost ten minutes, which was actually quite impressive. 

Link changed his speed every minute or so, naturally settling into the slow rhythm they were used to, but Rhett apparently needed it rough. 

“Harder,” Rhett commanded. “You’re supposed to be… makin’ me feel... sorry.” Every pause was accompanied by a groan. 

Link didn’t have to be told twice, so he fucked Rhett the way he was asking to be fucked. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make you feel sorry. You like it too much,” he panted, but Rhett didn’t respond: he was too busy squirming around, trying to get Link to hit his prostate again. 

Link noticed and smirked. “What you lookin’ for, honey?” He shifted his angle and found it on the first try. “That?” 

Rhett choked on a gasp before humming in affirmation and breathing heavily through his nose. His toes curled. “Can you touch me?” 

“No, I’m gonna finish first,” Link said firmly, hanging onto his dominance by a weak thread. 

That was okay. Rhett was enjoying every moment. He focused on Link’s hands as they moved across his body, unable to stay in one place for too long. Rubbing his back, grabbing his hips, holding onto one shoulder. 

Rhett loved Link’s hands, always had. Those hands passed lecture notes to him in college and flipped through the thin pages of a Bible in church. They gripped sun-bleached bicycle handles on the way to the Short Stop and tossed crumpled pieces of notebook paper filled with rejected song lyrics into trash bins. Like Link, they were reliable, and Rhett wanted to hold them for the rest of his life. 

Rhett blindly reached back, grunting with every thrust that Link was blessing him with, searching for one of those hands. 

Link watched him for a second before realizing what he wanted. He smiled and took Rhett’s hand, lacing their fingers together before resting them on Rhett’s lower back. 

With his other hand, Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s caramel curls. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Rhett replied instantly. “You close?” 

“How can you tell?” Link teased. 

“You’re all over the place.” 

“Feels good,” Link answered. 

“Then come,” Rhett told him, arching his back a little bit more. 

“Where?” Link asked, voice shaking. 

“Condom.”

Link laughed, looking down at himself rocking into his best friend. “Okay. Okay.” 

Link was teetering on the edge when he remembered his initial command: Rhett had to finish while being fucked. 

He reluctantly slowed down and took a deep breath, one that shook his lungs as he let it out. 

“Rhett, you can touch yourself,” Link said. 

Rhett didn’t question the sudden change. Instead, he shifted his weight onto his left arm and reached for his cock, cupping the head to gather precum before gripping the shaft and stroking firmly. 

Link watched Rhett’s muscles flex as he pleasured himself, longing to see exactly what he was doing. Link wanted to witness every stroke that accompanied Rhett’s unceasing whimpers. 

More than anything, Link wanted to see Rhett’s face. He wanted to kiss him sweetly and catch every moan with his tongue. There would be time for that later, though. That was a luxury that no longer existed exclusively within their deepest desires. Link did not need to revere Rhett’s grassy eyes this time; he had the next time. And the next. And the next. 

With that thought, he doubled his effort, determined to satisfy Rhett’s appetite for fiery, fury-filled recklessness. 

Quickening his pace, Link growled, “You love this.” Every word was punctuated with the sound of olive skin pounding against rosy skin. “Tell me.” 

“I love this,” Rhett said choppily. “So much. Link. Oh. Gosh.” 

“You can come now, whenever,” Link allowed. 

The permission filled Rhett with a final burst of energy, and he rocked himself back and forth to meet Link’s thrusts as he worked his cock in his hand, moaning. “Gimme my shirt.” 

Refusing to move away from him, Link frantically unbuttoned his own shirt with quivering hands, shook it off of his shoulders, and shoved it beneath Rhett. “Here.” 

Rhett looked down and wordlessly took it, closing his eyes tightly. His breathy whines were silenced by a deep inhale as he tripped over the point of no return. Holding his breath, his fist stilled and his muscles contracted, squeezing Link’s cock as he continued to gently fuck him through his orgasm. 

Rhett’s mouth opened around a moan, and he vocalized his pleasure as he spilled onto Link’s shirt, overwhelmed by the sensation of being so full as he came. Link was barely moving, but every shift felt blindingly intense. 

“There you go, baby,” Link said, voice husky and southern. “Just like that.” 

“Don’t stop,” Rhett whined. 

Link was astonished by Rhett’s desire to please him. To love him passionately and make sure that he knew it. To take care of him, despite his own exhaustion. In every aspect of their lives, Rhett had always ventured to provide Link with the very best, and Link thought for sure that he had never done a damn thing to deserve it. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Link whispered, his words slipping through the holes in his filter. “You’re perfect.” 

“Shut up and come, Link,” Rhett said, and Link laughed. 

With a few more sporadic thrusts, Link was there, leaning forward to wrap his arm around Rhett’s chest and bury himself entirely. His cock twitched relentlessly as he came, and he wondered if Rhett could feel it. 

“Oh fuck, Rhe- _oh_.” Link lifted his head to kiss Rhett’s back while he rode the last few shock waves. 

All at once, their world was quiet again, calm like an overgrown pasture after a thunderstorm. They couldn’t tell how much time had passed since Rhett climbed the ladder to meet Link in the loft. 

Thirty minutes? More? It didn’t matter. 

Link would gladly learn how to tell time by counting Rhett’s breaths if it meant that he could remain wrapped around his sticky torso, secure and warm. Still inside of him, he hummed involuntarily. 

“Mmmm?” Rhett mimicked. 

“Mmmm,” Link confirmed, and Rhett understood. 

“Alright, up.” 

“No,” Link grumbled, wrapping his other arm around Rhett and squeezing tighter. 

“Yeah, come on,” Rhett said and jostled the spent man on his back. 

Link groaned and lazily straightened himself out, one vertebrae at a time. He ran his hands down Rhett’s sides as he went and pulled out slowly. 

Rhett stood up with a grunt, stretching his arms as Link peeled the rubber off of himself and tied it, carefully setting it on top of the rapper it came out of. When he turned back, Rhett was sitting again, serenely folding Link’s soiled shirt like a department store employee. His hair was messy, but he made no effort to fix it. 

“Here,” Link retrieved Rhett’s button-up and handed it to him. “You’re gonna have to go get me another shirt,” he said. 

Rhett set Link’s folded shirt on the arm of the chair and donned his own. He paused before buttoning it to admire Link, who was hopping around on one leg as he slipped his joggers back on. His tender laugh made Link turn around while he focused on tying the drawstrings. 

“Am I funny to you?” Link teased. 

“Funny-lookin’,” Rhett smiled. “Come ‘ere.” 

Link shuffled over to Rhett and climbed into his lap, melting against his bare chest. 

Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaving honeyed kisses along his silver-dusted hairline. 

Link nuzzled further into Rhett and rested his eyes while simultaneously trying not to fall asleep. He allowed breathy sounds of pleasure to escape his throat as Rhett’s thumb brushed his cheek. 

Lulling white noise danced around them, threatening to cancel their plans for the rest of the day. Rhett was on the verge of sleep when his phone buzzed in his pants on the other chair. 

“Okay, fine,” Link said to no one in particular before tilting his head to look at Rhett. He stared at his lips with heavy eyelids before kissing him confidently. “Love you,” he said, and with that, Rhett’s lap was empty again. 

Rhett buttoned his shirt and caught his boxers and jeans that Link tossed to him, slouching awkwardly to wriggle into them. When he stood, he exhaled dramatically and pulled Link into a lingering hug, one last moment of uninterrupted peace before they dove into a choppy sea of responsibilities. 

“I love you too, by the way,” Rhett said. He kissed Link quickly and felt him smile against his lips. “I’m gonna get you a shirt, don’t go anywhere.” 

“I won’t,” Link promised. 

Rhett hurried out of their office and Link waited, not going anywhere until Rhett was ready to go anywhere with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friends for proofreading for me:  
> A, who asked not to be thanked... but I love her, so thank you for giving me some of your time.  
> And loudspeakr, who tore this thing to SHREDS and helped me take it to the next level. I learned a lot, thank you. 
> 
> Oh, and thank YOU for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
